dumb
by ediza23
Summary: "hey dont play dumb on me"  short but if someone like it, might get a chapter...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own soul eater…

The laughing sun set from the sky, a certain albino kid work up to the smell of his favorite bacon and eggs, but suddenly his vision becomes dark, wondering if he's only dreaming it and the truth is still night time, but the smell of the bacon assuring him that it is day time and when he realize that the thing blocks his eye is a fluffy, smooth and oversize breast of blair, his nose seem can create a pool of blood because of a severe nosebleed due to the slutty cat hover her chest on soul's face. And when he struggle to gets away from the cats seduction his door burst open and there standing maka with a pan and a fiddle:

"soul breakfast-". maka staring to soul and blair and back to soul.

_Shit... _"look maka I can explain, bla-". Somehow soul manages to escape from the kitten's embrace.

"it okay…I know…" she stares at soul then turn her back and before she proceed to the kitchen. "might as well get up or your food will be cold". She tells him from her shoulder and gone.

Soul jumps up and trying to follow maka, but halts and turn to blair.

"look what you've done blair? I've ruin her first day!" and ran to the kitchen to find his meister.

And when he found her preparing for their breakfast.

"maka that's not what you've think of it…" maka only stare to him and when he saw her green eyes telling to go on. "you know how blair do it to me always-"

"yeah soul…did I told you its okay? and I know…right?" but to him, her tone is too suspicious to believe.

"whats your problem?"

"none really soul, why?"

"why what?" he forgot what he's gonna ask to maka.

"huh? Why what soul?"

"what do you mea-" he figure it out the she's playing dumb to get escape for soul's suspicious. "hey this is endless!, don't play dumb on me maka"

"who's playing dumb here soul?"

"you!"

"you what soul?"

"your playin-… hey you did it again!"

"again what?"

"MAKA!"

Soooorrry its kinda short but if someone wish me to continue this feel free do so.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY**

"_who's playing dumb here soul?"_

"_you!"_

"_you what soul?"_

"_your playin-… hey you did it again!"_

"_again what?"_

"_MAKA!"_

Thanks to kami their previous ranting to each other surpasses and they end up at the shibusen where all the meisters and weapons study to become like them. To become like maka is every meister's dream and to become like soul is every weapons dream. Well soul is more popular than maka because of his coolness that why every girl at the campus loves him, but if you think girls love him in a regular manner guess again.

"MAKA!" a boy with enormous beautiful white hair shout to his lungs while run at the corridor of the campus and then he spotted kidd.

"hey kidd! Help me, you gotta help me man!"

"what wrong soul?"

"maka, Do you know where she is? Man this is so uncool!"

"I don't know but…" when soul saw the fan girls got closer, his about to go but kidd stop him.

"HEY WAIT!, what is happening to you man?"

"maka, that tiny-tits bitch, she sold me!" and went on, he don't have the time to explain to the symmetry maniac the further details, because of a whopping 2000 fan girls or maybe more, chasing after him. And when kidd saw this, he finally understand what soul means.

For about 6 long hours of chasing (fan girls) and hiding (soul), he found himself at the roof top where you can see the 360 view of the school and other vicinity and then spotted a person wearing a black trench coat with a familiar pony tail hair style. She's sitting and leaning at a tree along side of shibusen's mini park.

"bingo!"

He decided to sneak in and surprise his meister but his afraid he might meet some fan girls along the hallway, trying to meet his tiny-tits girlfriend (secret only) the only drastic measure to do is to jump from the roof top all the way down, well as if they didn't jump higher that the shibusen building but jumping at time like this might add to the fan girls all over the town, because they says real man jumps at higher places and some craps that the white hair weapons always piss off.

"hah! What else is my option?" and he jump.

Maka immediately sense his soul and pretends that she didn't know it because right now she's with someone and that someone is one of souls fan girls but the difference is this girl is not as crazy like the other fan girls.

Maka's sitting at one of the big root tree and the said girl is facing her. But the girl didn't see that soul is at the other side of tree whose maka's leaning.

"ms. Albarn, please let me talk to soul please" begging of the girl.

"why are you begging as if I'm a bad mother for soul?, for what I'm seeing soul is the one who don't want to talk to you guys, I'm not forbid soul to interact to someone or to anybody?"

"I'm sorry if that's…umm… irritates you… I don't want begging too actually but I'm desperate"

"why?" maka's head tilt a bit at the left and have confuse look.

"you know soul ignore us always, the one that really..uum… make us desperate when you arrives from Moscow… we make some banner for his return but he totally ignores it as if it didn't exist there, well some of us really get mad and some felt sad"

"…"

"uumm… you see ms. albarn, that is why I want to talk to soul to make the others not felt bad or wasted…" she pause and when she look at maka, the blonde hair miester, wearing an expressionless face, she continue.

"I want to talk to him not too cold to his fans…" she stop again to make a second look at the miester.

"…"

She still quite, the girl expect that her request will be in vein so she decided to leave her, but when she got up maka spoke.

"why don't you work your creativity at other things beside wasting your time and effort for someone that doesn't deserve your energy?"soul hear it loud and clear as if maka intent it for him to hear.

'_what? Damn maka what are you trying to say that I'm not deserving?'_

' _wait a minute…'_

'_shit!' _soul thought. He forgot that maka has soul perception.

"beside, instead of making fan girls why investing to get stronger for shibusen sake? If we manage to make more death scythes and well trained meisters who can handle any death scythes all over the world, would it be good? Our school will definitely popular and our city will be high class and well guarded"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" I guess you're not… well its only my opinion"

"o..kay" shyly said of the girl.

'_she is really a top student of shibusen no wonder soul don't want to lose her or even thinks to be partner to somebody else' _the girl thought.

"I'll see what I can do about that" and maka smile to her, meaning she can leave now and the girl understand her gesture.

Everything is quite the only sound can hear is the rustle of leave crating by the guts of wind.

"…you can come out now" she's talking to him while reading.

"…"

"I know from the very starts that your there… at the other side of this tree"

'_shit, shit, shit, damn I forgot her ability this is uncool'_ he thought.

"and I know that you jump from the roof top" small smile the her lips. Somehow to tease him.

"so you don't wa-"

"ok you had your point…I give up"soul came out at the back of the tree glaring to his meister.

"good"

"wait I'm the one whose suppose to be piss here you know?"

"why?" she doesn't leave her eyes to the book.

"you sold me to that morbid girls, why do I have to deserve this-" she cut him off.

"it is really surprising that my speculation about your responds to your girlfriends is true"

"wha-? And their are NOT my girlfriends!"

"that's NOT what I am seeing"

"well tell ms. I-know-a-lot!"

"soul if you like a girl what would you do?" still glued at her book.

'_I will kiss you and tell you I love y-, whaaa, hey'_ he thought. _'I didn't voice that loud did I?_

"well soul I'm wait, or maybe you don't like…" she intent to pause it.

"don't even said it maka, I'm warning you, you will never like what will it become"

"…"

"I tell her… I like you, something like that"

"what if you are cowardly to tell her like that?"

"me coward? No way that's uncool"

"you know I believe I use the 'what if" word did I?"

"ok"

"well?" now she's looking intensively to soul.

"…" for some good reason soul immediately understand what maka use to mean.

"good! You finally figure it out soul"

"…"

"I can't believe you figure it out this soon"

"…"she stand up, dust off her skirt.

"oh, its noon already?, we have to go home quickly soul, it's my turn to cook" there are a little mockery at her voice.

"maka…why are you doing this to me?" she stop when he called her but didn't face him.

To be countinued


End file.
